Luna Nova's First Annual Camping Trip!
by Galulxies
Summary: Headmistress Holbrook decided it'd be fun for a camping trip for Luna Nova. When teams are randomly selected, Akko get's two teammates that she loves, but ones that aren't too fond of each other. However, they'll need to come together if they want to defeat a threat encountered in the forest, something that might come back in the future ;););) Akko/Diana/Amanda Love Disaster
1. Day 0

' _ **A camping trip?!'**_

Akko yelled inside her head.

She, along with the rest of the school, were currently in a assembly.

"Yes, we will be conducting a camping trip. Being held in the Arcturus Forest!" The headmistress announced to the school.

Faces turning and looking at each other, many students were confused.

"Well, Sucy, Lotte, this will be fun!" Akko looked at her teammates with sparkle.

" _However,_ you will not be with your traditional team of Witches. Each Camping Team of 3 will be randomly selected!" Headmistress Holbrook quickly followed up on her previous statement, and caused all the students to gasp in shock. She used a spell and a screen appeared out of thin air, two lines separating three sections. A small level appeared on the ground next to Holbrook.

"r-random...

ALL RIGHT!" Akko jumped up and down repeatedly. Ever since the missile crisis, many people rushed to be Akko's friend. Now, she could be paired with two random witches from her school, for one whole week. She could make new friends. Old friends wouldn't be bad at all either. The first pull of the level happened, three faces were matched, just like a slot machine.

About 10-20 minutes later, Akko still hadn't been chosen. Only a handful remained.

Holbrook pulled the lever one more time.

The first face shown on the screen was Akko, and she froze. The next few seconds felt like centuries for her.

" _Atsuko...kagari"_ Professor Finneran said, with a monotone, lackluster voice.

The second faced appeared, and Akko let out a sigh of relief.

"Amanda O'Neil…" Finneran's voice got a bit normal, as she isn't talking about her least favorite student.

"WOOHO! Luckily I didn't get a person like-" Amanda cheered, before seeing the third and final face.

"O Fu-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE O'NEIL!" Finneran yelled

She then proceeded to jump up, "Diana Cavendish!" Finneran yelled.

Akko's face smiled strongly. She was extremely happy she'll be put with Cavendish, her latest best friend. Akko knew it was mostly because she had feelings for her, but she tried to ignore it. Akko was also happy to see that Amanda was on her team, she, along with Diana, were helping her with her flight. Which was extremely kind, but would always end with Diana and Amanda arguing. Hopefully it won't be the same for the trip.

Akko ran to the two of them and gave a nice group hug. "I'M SO HAPPY! I get to spend a whole week with you!"

"The feelings aren't mutual. I would love to spend time with you. Diana on the other hand, I have many words to say, but I don't want Finneran to yell at me again." Amanda smirked, but not in a happy way. "Oh, I apologize, I'm sorry that I may have been rude in the past, but we're all friends now, your team, Akko's team, and my team. So, could we move past this? As long as Akko's happy, I'm happy. And you should be happy too." Diana smiled. As Sucy would say, she's became too soft. Diana tries to be nicer, and it's mostly because Akko showed her how, Akko showed her how to smile, and, without even knowing it, Akko had shown Diana how to love.

"Bullshit, you and I both know we don't even want to look at each other." Amanda barked back, disregarding Diana's attempt of being nice.

"guys" Akko mumbled

A small crowd formed around the three girls.

"I'm trying to be nice, ok! I may not entirely like you, but I'm making an effort. Can't we just be friends, at least for Akko?!" Diana fought back

"Oh Akko this, Oh Akko that. Could you be quiet about Akko for once. We get it, Akko has changed you, she's known for that. Now stop being fake and stop being so soft, you hate me and you know that." Amanda was getting on fire.

The crowd grew larger

"Guyss…" Akko was slightly tearing up, seeing two of her friends fight.

"Maybe I do hate you, but I want to be nice, I want to be friends, can't you understand that? You... you useless American trash!"

The crowd was at it's limit, professors were racing towards the front to prevent the fight was starting.

"I guess Diana isn't so soft after all." Sucy chuckled from inside the crowd

Diana's accent slipped through, and it was strong.

"Oh I've had it with cunts like you" Amanda drew her wand. "Mu-"

"GUYS STOP!" Akko yelled at the top of her lungs, she was in tears, she didn't care about anyone watching. Both Amanda and Diana froze in place.

"Akko…" Diana and Amanda spoke in unison, both staring at the crying brunette.

"NO! How do you think you'll survive a week together if you're just going to yell and scream at each other?! You two do this all the time! I'm tired of it!" Tears came out like a waterfall, Akko just wanted a fun nice time.

"KAGARI! CAVENDISH! O'NEIL! HOLBROOK'S OFFICE NOW!"

"Atsuko, may you kindly explain what happened, seeing as you were the only one not arguing, and for once, won't receive a punishment." Professor Finneran asked, the other professors by her side, including Ursula.

Akko sniffled and spoke up. "Well, I gave them a hug, because I was happy to be paired with two close friends. Amanda couldn't be quiet for one second and just had to say something bad. Diana stayed calm and tried to be mature, but Amanda, like always, can't accept an apology. They went back and forth and Diana lost her patience. They drew their wands, and I stopped them before anything got serious."

"I understand. O'Neil, do you have any reasoning on attacking Diana, that isn't your personal feelings over her?" Finneran questioned.

"Well, no… but-"

"But nothing!" Finneran barked. "Diana had every right to argue back, and she didn't even try to at first! She should not be punished."

"Now now Finneran. Diana still should be punished, she was going to fight as well, they deserve an equal punishment." Professor Ursula spoke against Finneran, with good reason.

"I agree, I should not have snapped, and I accept any punishment given as long as it's reasonable." Diana spoke in favor of Ursula's proposal.

It was Holbrook's turn to speak. "Your punishment will be held after the week long camping trip. So, you three will still be together. I trust Akko in controlling you two."

Akko had her signature spark in her eyes "Yes Headmistress!"

"Now, head back to your rooms and start gathering clothing and items, tomorrow will commence the camping trip."

Akko was walking to her room, she wasn't happy with either of the two. She doesn't plan to see them again until tomorrow morning. Until Diana called her name

"Akko!"

Diana was running behind her.

"Diana, I'm disappointed in you, I don't want to hear your excuses. By tomorrow morning, I'll forgive you two, but for now, leave me be."

"Akko, look, I'm not going to persuade you to forgive me. So, tomorrow, at night, I need to tell you something, so I won't make you feel bad. That is all."

Diana walked away, and Akko continued on.

' _ **What would she tell me that's so important?'**_

Amanda was heading back to her room, her face was red and she was pissed.

' _Of course Diana would be paired with me. I have terrible luck. She's going to ruin me for the next week. UGh and I'm going to deal with Akko's and her's lovey dovey shit for the rest of the week, and they can't even admit it! It's like they're teasing me. Like I get it Diana! You like Akko and she likes you, now actually start dating before I lose my mind. Akko chose you, not me. I get it, you're a Cavendish, you get everything you want, you royal princess bullshit._

 _Why does Akko like you…_

 _Why not me…_

 _ **Why**_

 _ **not**_

 _ **me**_

…'

Tears ran down her face and she continued walking, as if she isn't even crying.

(Eeeee! This is going to be 9 chapters long. This first one, the camping trip(7 Chapters in total), then the aftermath.

Leave any feedback, hoping this is way better then the first. I learnt not to include unnecessary plot lines. Thanks for the feedback on the first. Leave more here. I'll be back soon with another chapter(Most likely a night or 2 from now))

Peace!


	2. Day 1

Akko woke up, it was extremely early. She turned to her clock and it was 5:00 AM

'Shoot, woke up too early." Akko went to lay down and closed her eyes, but she just couldn't fall asleep.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Diana is going to tell me tonight…" She blushed, as even Akko clearly knew what Diana would say.

' _Even someone like me could see it… She likes me_

 _Diana likes… me. And she's going to tell me.'_

Akko giggled and jumped slightly up and down from her thoughts. She always waited for the day that Diana and her would date, and recently, she had a new dream she hoped came true, to marry Diana. But that's only a thought, that's years from now. Hopefully it'll become true one day.

Akko ended up thinking about Diana until her clock went off, waking up the other two.

"Good Morning Ak-" Lotte was awoken to see Akko dancing around in her bed.

"Look's like someone is thinking about Diana. You're probably so excited to sleep with her, aren't you?" Sucy smirked at her own comments

Akko turned red. "I was not! We are friends, not !"

"Not for long"

"Sucy stop it! But, why were you dancing in your bed." Lotte questioned the optimistic girl.

"No reason!" She giggled, jumping out of bed. "Well, I'm going to get changed and get going! We have to be there before Finneran chops our heads off. So I'm gonna start going!" Akko ran out of the room with her robes towards the bathroom and went to get changed.

Sucy and Lotte stared at each other and said in unison

"She was thinking of Diana"

Akko, along with Diana and Amanda, were standing in line. They were waiting to get their camping gear. Once they got their gear, they were given random coordinates to fly to in the Arcturus Forest to set up camp.

Akko stood in the middle, separating the two rivals, she prayed they wouldn't start bickering.

Diana grabbed Akko's hand, and they both looked at each other, blushing.

" _diana"_ she mumbled

Amanda quickly caught notice of this, and grabbed Akko's other hand, causing her to turn her head along with Diana. They both shot dirty glares at each other before Akko let go of both hands.

"Unbelievable!"

Akko continued walking forward with the line.

"I will not allow you to ruin this week for me, if you don't want to be friends, fine. But don't ruin something for others because you despise them." Diana followed shortly behind Akko, Amanda following behind later.

' _You punk, oh I'm definitely going to ruin your week'_

"Good luck Akko, Diana, and Amanda." Ursula said, after giving the team their gear and coordinates.

"Thank you, Chariot-Sensei!" She winked at her professor, and took flight without her teammates.

"You two, behave. Don't give Akko or each other a hard time! Now get going." Ursula warned the two.

"Yes Professor!" They spoke in unison.

The both took flight, glaring at each other along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the two landed, Akko was already setting up a campfire for later in the night. She was dancing around whistling while doing so.

"Oh, you guys arrived." Akko stopped in her tracks and started laughing at herself.

"Well, since we don't have a leader for the team, which we should have, I say I should be the leader. If one of you were to be a leader, the other would start fighting. Any disagreements?" Akko stood in front of them with a puppy eyes face, trying to convince them.

Diana and Amanda looked at each other and then Akko.

"I suppose you'll make an _interesting_ leader. But I suppose you wouldn't be Akko if things didn't get interesting." Diana flashed a quick smile.

"What she said, you'll probably screw it up for us, but I don't mind." Amanda smirked.

"Hey! Whatever, ok I'm the leader, we got that covered. Now, the first task I will give you is that both of you will set up the tent! I heard there is a river nearby so I will be trying to catch fish for us to eat." Akko smiled, grabbing a long stick with a pointy edge she found and a basket.

"Now, get to it, I better see a tent when I get back." Akko ran off into the forest, after giving them dirty glares.

"She's GOT to be joking... There's no way Akko wants us to work together. I don't believe it." Amanda stood in shock.

"Well, if Akko believes that we can manage to work together, I believe that she's right." Diana shot back.

"Now, shall we get started?" She picked up the materials to pitch a tent.

"You really do love Akko don't ya? Sad. You don't even try to hide it." Amanda snatched some equipment and started pitching a tent.

"Give me a hand will ya?"

Diana was blushing hard, but she managed to move over to Amanda to help her out.

"I don't see why that is any of your business. I'm Diana Cavendish, you aren't." Diana went over near Amanda and helped her out before any arguments ensued.

"It isn't, but I'm nosy, so, I want all the details."

"Have fun milking that out of me, because it won't happen." She glared at Amanda.

"Aww, I didn't know Princess Cavendish was so secretive. It's just you and me, I won't tell." Amanda teased the royal witch.

"Pr-princess! Stop it!" Diana blushed, reminded of the time Akko had called her princess.

{Flashback}

"Diana!" Akko yelled out for the taller blonde witch.

Diana was standing on a hill, looking down. She was delighted to hear the japanese witch calling her name. She turned around only to see Akko jumping into her. Diana panicked and catched Akko in her arms.

"Akko! You scared me! You could've fell and hurt yourself!"

Akko blushed and curled up in Diana's arms.

"Well, I have you. My knight in shining armor." She smiled, looking at the blonde's blushing face.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself that."

"Right! You're my princess!" Akko giggled.

"Princess! Akko!" Diana turned into a basket of tomatoes, red as hell.

"Ahh Diana, you're so cute when you're flustered."

{End}

"You know Amanda, we really could be good friends. I'm not just saying this because Akko thinks so. We would make a good team." Diana took a shot another bullet, hoping she'll catch Amanda off guard. Of course, it was a misfire, like always.

"Nah-uh" Amanda shook her head, while continuing pitching the tent.

"I never got a fool response, by the way.

Why do you care so much about me and Akko? Unless..." Diana had a thought, but dismissed it right away.

"Are you saying... That I like Akko, hah!" Amanda, knowing Diana is right, nervously shrugs it off.

"I wasn't thinking of that in the slightest. But you were, so I can only assume you do have romantic feelings towards her.  
…

Which puts certain things into perspective." Diana looked back at all the times Amanda has been rude towards her

"You tell _**anyone**_ about this, and I will kill you with my bare hands." Amanda dropped her tools and took a serious tone.

"So… you do.

Wow…"

"Eh, I like her, who doesn't. Akko's that bubbly witch we all need in our lives. " Amanda shrugged.

"Yes that's true, we can agree on that." Diana was still trying to comprehend Amanda's actions

"Yeah well, there's always competition in the twisted game of love." Amanda smirked, and her intentions finally shined through.

"Are saying… you're doing this, because of competition? All the hatred because of that?" Diana was disgusted.

"Well that and the fact that you used to be a huge bitch."

…

...

"I see it now, this is just some, rivalry of love? Some kind of game? If you like Akko as you claim you do, why are treating this like a stupid game?! Is that love to you, is it!? You're still your crooked rebel self! Honestly, and now, when things don't go your way, you ruin it for others. Akko has changed me, I've never been happier in my life, and you just want to ruin it and take it away from me! Just because Akko has feelings for another woman, you don't have to ruin the other woman's life. You're attempting to take the love of my life away.

So...

Fuck…

Off…

Yo-you cunt!."

Diana started to tear up, finished up the tent, flipped off Amanda, and brought hers and Akko's sleeping equipment inside.

" _ **What did I just do?"**_

A single tear fell down Amanda's tear.

Akko was walking back to the site, it was now around mid-day. She saw Amanda sitting down on a log near the campfire.  
"Amanda! Hey! I see you finished the tent, but where's Diana?" Akko had a basket full of fish, Amanda was staring at it, she was hungry.

"U-uh, she went inside. Yeah….

But how'd fishing go, I'm starving! I need something to fill me up." Amanda's tone shifted with the different sentence.

"Oh well, when I was over there I saw Constanze. It took a while, but I convinced her to let me use her fishing machine or whatever. Hence the fact that I have a basket full of fish." Akko smiled as she put the basket down.

"You can start cooking one fish if ya want, but only one! We're all having dinner later. I'm going to check on Diana. Make sure she's feeling ok."

Akko started walking towards the tent.

"Akko wait!" Amanda wanted to tell Akko what happened.

"Yeah?" Akko stopped and twirled around.

"Uhh… I forgot what I was going to say, hehe. Go on." Amanda winced.

"Dia-Diana! Diana are you ok!" Akko walked into the tent only to see Diana lying down, crying.

She ran over to her and slid right next to Diana. Akko proceeded to hug her.

"Akko, oh Akko, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Diana sobbed.

"Sh,shh. It's ok, it's ok. No need to apologize. Akko's here." Akko started to wipe of tears from Diana's face with her robes.

"What happened? You're a mess right now." Akko continued with her sad tone.

"I rather not say… However, I'm feeling better with you here." Diana smiled, few tears still falling down her face.

"Awww. I'm always happy with you here, my princess." Akko blushed and giggled, and so did Diana.

"Yes, I'm your princess. And you're mine." Diana winked, pulling Akko closer.

"Oh~

Um… soo…" Akko knew what was coming next, and she couldn't be any happier.

"Akko, I don't know how to say this… because we both know it, just can't admit it. You've changed me, you've made me happy, you've become my sunshine, my happiness, my pursuit, my… you're my…" Diana stopped, but Akko came to finish her sentence.

"Love. I'm your love." Akko smiled and looked at Diana as she looked back.

"I love you…" Diana and Akko said in unison, before giving each other a nice passionate kiss.

" _dont... leave… me"_

The two ended up falling asleep on each other, peacefully.

A few hours later, Amanda walked into the tent to get the girls for Dinner. Before that, Amanda ate one fish, after Akko went inside. She then took a walk, a much needed one for Amanda. When she returned, she checked the tent.

She found Akko sleeping on top of Diana, both having their arms around each other.

"Great, how am I going to wake them up?!" She whispered.

Amanda lightly kicked Akko until she woke up.

' **Dianaa~**

 **Not now~~**

Oh AMandAA!" Akko lightly jumped from embarrassment.

"You didn't see anything."

"Yeah, iwishididnt." Amanda mumbled.

"But, it's dinner time. So wake up your girl so we can eat, I'm going to start cooking the fish. Come out when you're ready." Amanda blushed lightly and walked out.

…

"Diana wake uppp!" Akko shook Diana lightly until she woke up.

" **Akko~~"**

"Diannaa wake upp!"

"Oh what?! Akko what time is it?" Diana looked up at Akko.

"It's night-ish. We gotta eat some food, c'mon! It's dinner time." Akko grabbed Diana's arm, and pulled her up and close.

"WoAH! Akko slow down." Diana blushed.

"You're gonna have to learn to catch up." Akko winked as went in for a kiss.

"We should go outside… to eat." Diana said, pulling away.

"Yeah… Good idea…"

"Oh, you guys finally came out." Amanda was holding a plate full of cooked fish.

"I see you got to work." Akko smiled, however Diana wasn't happy seeing the redhead's face. Diana grabbed onto Akko's arm and pulled close, causing both girls to blush.

"C'mon sit down and eat, I got the plates right here." Amanda smiled.

Akko sat on the log across from Amanda, and Diana plopped right next to Akko, starring Amanda.

Akko grabbed two plates from Amanda and put some fish for her and for her unofficial girlfriend.

"Eat up you two!" Akko said, before stuffing the fish in her mouth. Amanda was eating surprisingly formal, but not 100% formal.

Diana was eating with a plastic fork and knife.

"How's the fish Diana?" Amanda said, looking up at Diana.

"Burnt to the crisp." Diana said, coldly.

"Aw c'mon Diana, the fish tastes great!" Akko took out the bones of the fish and started eating another.

More of this awkwardness ensued, until Diana finished her food. She put her plate down, and went inside.

Akko finished her last fish and looked over to Amanda.

"Well, at least you tried being nice today." Akko flashed a smile.

Amanda let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah I gave up on being all stuck up or whatever… But I think it's too late." Amanda turned gloomy, and her tone was out of the ordinary for her.

"Oh Amanda. It's ok." Akko quickly hugged the redhead, before detaching.

"I should check on Diana, make sure she's alright."

"Yeah, go do that. I won't stop ya." Amanda flashed a smile.

Akko walked inside, luckily all she saw was a sleeping Diana.

Akko bent down and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead, before letting out the words

" _I love you"_

Akko went back outside, and headed out for a walk, it had been a long day for the brunette witch, but she loved every second of it.

(Woo, that was a long chapter, leave more reviews for me and keep on following this story! Thank you for the support on the first chapter, and the next one is coming pretty soon!)


End file.
